What It's All About
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: On Christmas Eve, while finishing her Christmas Shopping Kim gets a reminder of what's really important and what Christmas is really about.


Kim sighed as she was bumped for the fifteen hundredth time. Smarty Mart: Where Smart Shoppers Shop Smart, except for on Christmas Eve… that's when everyone's nuts even the Smart Shoppers.

Kim looked on in disgust as two women had to be pulled apart by security over a half priced GPS.

She had finally gotten her last two gifts and was moving as quickly and carefully through the mob of last minute shoppers like herself to the heavily overworked and underpaid cashiers.

"Thank God…" Kim breathed as she got in line. "Ron had BETTER appreciate me going through this mess for him…" She grunted angrily.

She sniffed the air and scowled like others around her when she got a whiff of something that made her stomach twist. And concidering some of the situations she's been in, just not anything could give her nausea.

She glanced down at the little boy just in front of her. His clothing was worn and old. He was dirty from head to toe.

And in his hand was a pair of shoes.

Kim had to admit they were nice shoes: cherry red high heels with a single silver band across the top.

Despite the boy's offensive odor, she couldn't fight the smile when she saw him fidgeting excitedly. She couldn't blame him; she was ready to get out of that mess too.

She was just behind him when he sat the shoes on the counter, and what the boy said caused her heart to clinch.

"Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama please," the boy smiled brightly. "It's Christmas Eve, and these shoes are just her size. Could you hurry, Sir? Daddy says there's not much time… you see? She's been sick for quite a while, and I know these shoes will make her smile. And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight."

Kim watched in a daze as they counted pennies for what seemed like years. She turned back to give a glare to the overweight woman behind her complaining about him taking too long.

"Wait your turn. If your family cares about you they'll wait," Kim growled and the woman stared back as if Kim had slapped her.

"Son, there's not enough here…" The cashier said, looking just as heartbroken as the boy.

The boy searched his pockets frantically. Kim's eyes widened when he turned to look up at her, his brown eyes filling with tears. He said "Mama made Christmas good at our house, though most years she just did without. Tell me, ma'am, what am I gonna do? Somehow I gotta buy her these Christmas Shoes!"

With tears in her own eyes, Kim reached into her purse and handed the cashier a fifty. "And give the boy the change," She instructed.

Kim knew she'd never forget the smile on the boy's face as he said "Mama's gonna look so great!"

"Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama please," the boy said again as the cashier rang him up. "It's Christmas Eve, and these shoes are just her size. Could you hurry, Sir? Daddy says there's not much time… you see? She's been sick for quite a while, and I know these shoes will make her smile. And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight."

As the cashier handed him the bag, Kim went to one knee and pulled him into a hug. "Merry Christmas," She said as she kissed him on the forehead.

"Merry Christmas, ma'am!" He grinned up at her, "Thank you!" He said running toward the exit, stopping to wave back at her before he left her sight.

Kim wiped her eye and paid for her own purchase, and gave the cashier a generous tip. "Merry Christmas!" He chimed, and for the first time that day the cashier truly meant it.

Kim drove back to her home with the experience going through her mind over and over. She knew as he thanked her and ran out that she had caught a glimpse of Heaven's love. She knew that God had sent that little boy to remind her just what Christmas was all about.

She walked into the living room and smiled when she found her parents on the couch talking to Nana who was seated in the recliner, while Ron sat in the floor with the Tweebs and Hana.

"Kimmie, what's wrong?" Anne asked, noticing her red puffy eyes.

Kim pulled her into a tight hug. "Kim?" Anne blinked.

"I love you, Mom," Kim said before releasing her and doing the same for her father and grandmother.

"C'mere, Tweebs," Kim grinned as she grabbed her shocked brothers, kissing both on the cheek.

"KP?" Ron asked climbing to his feet, Hana hanging off his off his neck, staring at 'sister' curiously. Ron closed his eyes as she closed the distance and gave him a loving kiss, then snuggled in his arms.

"Merry Christmas, Ron," Kim said as Hana wiggled around her brother's neck to nestle between Kim and Ron. "You too, Han."

This was what it was all about. Kim thought as she looked around at her family. They were happy, healthy, and most importantly… together. That was something that wasn't promised. It could change at any moment. And she was going to treasure every second she had.

_I want her to look beautiful… if Mama meets Jesus… Tonight…_

---

_It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line  
Tryin' to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood  
Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously  
Pacing 'round like little boys do  
And in his hands he held a pair of shoes_

His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe  
And when it came his time to pay  
I couldn't believe what I heard him say

Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight

He counted pennies for what seemed like years  
Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here"  
He searched his pockets frantically  
Then he turned and he looked at me  
He said Mama made Christmas good at our house  
Though most years she just did without  
Tell me Sir, what am I going to do,  
Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes

So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out  
I'll never forget the look on his face when he said  
Mama's gonna look so great

Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight

I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love  
As he thanked me and ran out  
I knew that God had sent that little boy  
To remind me just what Christmas is all about

Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight

---

The End

A/N just a short little fic that wouldn't get out of my head, inspired by the song "Christmas Shoes" by Bob Carlisle. Everyone remember when you're out in the chaos of Christmas shopping, remember what's really important. Tell your mother, father, brother, sister, husband, wife, son, daughter, grandparent, friends and family Merry Christmas and you love them. Love, Hope and Family, is there anything else more important this time of year?

From mine to yours, Merry Christmas!

Thanks goes to JAKT for pointing out a typo that slipped past. Thanks guys!


End file.
